1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fluid pressure differential containment structures, and specifically to such containment structures configured to operate in the range of one to two atmospheres of pressure differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the construction arts as an example of forming relatively thin yet strong containment walls is the corrugated siding or roofing used in relatively flat sheets for metal buildings. Another is the use of corrugations in rigid metal pipe, and further in flexible metal tubing (bellows).
Most pressure differential containment structures of the related art are constructed of metal plate (such as for rectilinear chambers) or relatively thick metal tube (such as for cylindrical chambers) and may or may not have additional and external reinforcing ribs. Thus inherent in such chamber or vessel structures are the large bulk and heavy weight of the structural materials, which leads to disadvantages and additional costs in fabrication, handling, shipping and application. Construction of, for example, a rectilinear chamber with suitably ribbed or corrugated wall reinforcement would result in a significant weight savings over such a chamber fabricated from plate with comparable structural integrity and stability. With suitable reinforcement, similarly significant savings are feasible in a cylindrical configuration.